Talk:Spider-Man's Suit
Reason for Rename? If this page was about one of Spider-Man's suit in particular, I would see the point in renaming it from the plural to the singular, but considering the page isn't about any one particular costume but all of them, I honestly don't see the purpose. Arawn 999 (talk) 11:16, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I could see it working if the article were to be revamped and split to mirror the Iron Man Armor articles, thus allowing for the plural name to serve as a disambiguation gallery, but otherwise agree that if it remains as a compilation article, then the proposed rename is unnecessary, since it's presently about a plethora of suits used by many different characters. -- Annabell (talk) 11:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::The purpose is consistency. Every other article regarding superheroes' suits uses singular, despite some of them have many different suits described. Look at Captain America's Uniform or Daredevil's Suit... Besides, all the appearances in the comics are currently listed as Spider-Man's Suit...--Shabook (talk) 11:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Well that's because people are lazy. We both know they should specify which specific suit it is in the comic appearance, but I realize often they don't, and admit I myself am guilty of not knowing which it is, so simply being generic from time to time. Anyway, I'm not opposed to being consistent, in fact, I'm just the opposite, which is why I believe it makes the most sense to model the resultant articles after ADour's overhaul of the various Iron Man Armor if that's where we're going with this. -- Annabell (talk) 12:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::: That actually might be a good future project, revamping this page and the other costume pages to resemble the Iron Man armour page. Arawn 999 (talk) 12:06, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Complete Overhaul While discussing this article with The Many-Angled One, I decided I should post again here to say that Spider-Man's Suit is unequivocally a hot mess. There's twenty-seven subsections, some of which aren't even Spider-Man Suits, such as the Venom symbiote, which already has its own page, or Blood Spider who is his own character entirely, and several suits are named here editorially, not in universe, which creates issues when linking to them in comic appearances. Anyway, I reiterate my opinion that this article should be split up to emulate what's been done with Iron Man Armor. Thoughts? -- Annabell (talk) 00:56, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :To be fair, the Venom symbiote has had at least three stints acting as a costume for Spider-Man. That said, I support the page split. Arawn 999 (talk) 01:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I am in total agreement with splitting this page, I'm not sure I would want every costume to have its own page, (Bombastic Bag Man) but most of them. and if people still want to have them all on this page, I suggest setting it up like Captain America's Shield with a table that contains a brief description, as well as a link to the main article on the suit. Copeinator123 (talk) 05:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::This page looks more like some sort of disambiguation page than anything else. I was thinking in splitting this page into many different ones, each one for a specific costume, but Copeinator123's idea is really good, and much, much better by the way. :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 20:55, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::However, I'd like to propose something along the lines of Annabell's idea: ::::* We leave the Spider-Man's Suit page just to the traditional red and blue suit. ::::* We move all the alternate reality versions of the Spider-Man's Suit to a subpage (Spider-Man's Suit/Alternate Realities). ::::* We move all the Scarlet Spider's Suits to their own pages (Scarlet Spider's Suit, Scarlet Spider's Suit/Alternate Realities, etc.). ::::* We create a disambiguation page listing all the costumes (Spider-Man's Suits). ::::What do you think about it? ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 23:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Works for me. :::::-- Arawn 999 (talk) 00:01, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::Not a bad idea, though it should be noted that I don't believe subpages can be linked as appearances in terms of autocategorization. :::::-- Annabell (talk) 00:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::We could use that trick we've been pulling out: Spider-Man's Suit/Alternate Realities#2099 A.D. (Earth-928)Category:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances. Or we could separate these alternate costumes into their own pages too, like Spider-Man's Suit (Miles Morales) or Spider-Man's Suit (Miguel O'Hara). What do you think about it? ::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:38, January 10, 2017 (UTC)